


Великолепная четвёрка

by fidelity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были молоды, храбры, умны, талантливы и амбициозны. Четверо величайших волшебников, вошедших в историю под своими прозвищами. Они были больше, чем просто друзьями – они были одной семьёй. История Годрика, Салазара, Ровены и Хельги, как вижу её я.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепная четвёрка

***  
  
Лето подходило к концу. День был тёплый и яркий, а небо ослепляло чистейшей голубизной. На просторной поляне стояла молодая девушка, чьи русые, слегка рыжеватые кудри были разбросаны по спине. Девушка была облачена в довольно простое платье и жёлтую мантию. Перед юной волшебницей простиралось пространство с тысячами саженцев самых разных пород деревьев, которые в будущем наверняка станут чудесным лесом. Девушка снова преклонила колени и продолжила работу – в левую руку взяла пригоршню земли, а правую ладонь положила на землю, прикрыла глаза и начала шептать на латыни.  
  
– _Вокант эрба, вокант терра, креаре салтус. Вокант эрба, вокант терра, креаре салтус. Вокант эрба, вокант терра, креаре салтус._

  
Из земли постепенно начали появляться новые маленькие деревья, травы, грибы.  
  
– Сестра, вижу, ты придаёшь этому прекрасному лесу ещё больше красоты!  
  
Со стороны огромного и величественного замка с множеством башенок и окон, к которому девушка стояла спиной, к ней приближался стремительной походкой юноша. Его изумрудная мантия, в тон глазам, развевалась по ветру, как и белокурые волосы длиной до плеч. Высокие выдающиеся скулы придавали всему лицу благородное выражение.  
  
– Спасибо, Сал! Я как раз надеялась, что ты поможешь мне полить… Я так радуюсь, что просто не могу найти, чем успокоить себя. Просто не верится, что совсем скоро сюда приедут ученики, мы вместе создали Хогвартс и обучать их будем вместе! Я просто не могу быть счастливее!  
  
– Да, я тоже очень рад. Мы так долго шли к этой цели и, наконец, мы почти у неё! Что может быть лучше, чем воспитывать и дисциплинировать умы юных волшебников? Так, ты просила помочь…  
  
– _Акцио агуа!_ – он повёл рукой в сторону огромного озера, расположенного рядом с местом, где они стояли. Теперь маг удерживал над землёй массу воды обеими руками.  
  
– _Флуунт агуа._ – Масса разделилась, и понемногу воды пролилось на каждый саженец отдельно.  
  
– Спасибо, брат, – сказала Хельга. Её доброе округлое лицо сияло лучезарной улыбкой.  
  
– Пойдём готовиться к нашему маленькому семейному торжеству, – сказал Салазар, подмигнув и лукаво усмехнувшись сестре.  
  
– Да, конечно, я чуть не забыла за всеми этими хлопотами! Я как раз сочинила несколько новых рецептов и хочу их опробовать. Одобряешь?

  
– Я готов пробовать твою стряпню до конца жизни!  
  
И брат с сестрой, взявшись за руки, побрели к замку.  
  
***  
  
– _Акцио либрорум!_ _Посуит либрорум!_  
  
В это же время в библиотеке замка трудились двое других Основателей. Заклинание произносила высокая волшебница в бархатной тёмно-синей мантии, расшитой сапфирами. У девушки были длинные кудрявые тёмные волосы до пояса, строгие брови и стать, какая бывает только у королев. После слов Ровены завихрения воздуха подхватывали стопки книг и расставляли их на полки.  
  
– Итак, я расставила книги по темам – история магии, преобразования предметов и людей (кстати, надо будет как-нибудь назвать эту науку), книги про зелья и магические растения стоят чуть подальше, по заклинаниям больше всего литературы – ей я занимаюсь сейчас, а ещё некуда положить труды по нумерологии и свитки по стихийной магии! Годрик! Годрик, ты меня слушаешь? Годрик, очнись!  
  
Рядом на кресле, положив ноги на стол, сидел четвёртый Основатель Хогвартса, словно погрузив взор в себя и ничего не замечая вокруг. Тёмные волосы с каштановым оттенком, небрежно ниспадавшие на плечи, проницательный взгляд зелёных глаз, алая мантия, инкрустированный рубинами меч гоблинской работы за поясом – всё это ясно говорило окружающим о буйстве его темперамента, которое, впрочем, никогда не противоречило благородству натуры.  
  
– Прости, я задумался. Тебе помочь?  
  
– Да, создай, пожалуйста, полки для свитков и книг. И зажги факелы, а то здесь темно.  
  
– Сию минуту.  
  
Годрик проделал несколько замысловатых движений руками, словно выхватывая что-то из воздуха, закручивая и раскручивая снова. Через минуту вдоль стены возник ряд новых деревянных стеллажей для книг.  
  
– _Капере игнис!_  
  
В эту же секунду свитки по стихийной магии, лежавшие на столе, охватило огнём, языки которого поглощали всё больше строк, символов и схем.  
  
– _Прохибере!_ Как я мог перепутать формулу?! Ровена, извини меня.  
  
– Ничего страшного. Всего лишь утрачены навсегда знания, накопеленные веками, и свитки, которые мы с таким трудом добывали. Как без них объяснить ученикам магию стихий? Ты же знаешь, личным примером и экспериментами тут не обойтись.  
  
Годрик потупился с виноватым видом.  
  
– Впрочем, твоё состояние меня интересует куда больше. Что происходит? Ты постоянно задумчив, уныл, тебя что-то терзает, – Ровена не спрашивала, она знала. Между этими двумя никогда не могло быть тайн и недомолвок, настолько хорошо они друг друга понимали.  
  
Ровена села напротив брата – лицом к лицу – и продолжила.  
  
– И я думаю, что эти твои чувства никак не связаны с открытием Хогвартса, с ответственностью или чем-то ещё. Ты же старший брат, ты привык к ответственности, присматривая за нами с малолетства.  
  
– Это ты хорошо подметила, – хмуро отозвался Годрик. – Меня беспокоит Салазар. Помнишь тот разговор о наших факультетах? Он тогда сказал, что примет только чистокровных волшебников. С родословной и предками-волшебниками. Но что значат все эти старые пергаменты, гербы, фамильные древа в сравнении с даром? Даром, которым наделены все волшебники, будь они из семьи магов или маглов. Если силы даны человеку свыше, значит это не просто так, нужно всем дать возможность проявить себя!  
  
– Может быть, он не любит маглов из-за их нынешнего отношения к волшебству и ворожбе? Мы же вместе наложили с тобой на территорию замка такое количество маглоотталкивающих чар, что…  
  
Годрик не в силах был усидеть на месте и начал расхаживать из стороны в сторону, потирая костяшки пальцев о ладони.  
  
– Но какая разница? Мы должны быть выше этого! Ведь мы знаем, что с помощью магии можно делать чудесные вещи и она не настолько ужасна, как думают маглы! А принимая всех учеников, мы научим их управляться с даром, и тогда они точно никому не навредят!  
  
– Не будь так наивен, Годрик. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что алчность, хитрость и ум могут сделать с магией, как они могут извратить её.  
  
– Так значит мы не допустим этого! Каждый, каждый ученик получит в этой школе свою долю любви и уважения, чтобы ни у кого из них даже мысли не возникло о том, чтобы превращать величайший дар в величайшее зло.  
  
– Расскажи Салазару о своих мыслях. Я уверена, вы сможете устранить все разногласия.  
  
– Сегодня же, после ужина.  
  
И Годрик стремительно вышел из библиотеки, взметнув за собой полы мантии.  
  
***  
  
Вечером все четверо собрались в Большом Зале – так они назвали место, где будут собираться учителя и ученики, вместе кушая, отмечая праздники. Они хотели создать большую дружную семью – какой были сами.  
  
В этот день ужинали за длинным столом, тянувшимся вдоль конца Зала, напротив входа. Все были облачены в лучшие парадные мантии из сукна и бархата, вышитые рубинами, топазами, сапфирами и изумрудами, и в остроконечные шляпы (у девушек они были украшены цветами, созданными Хельгой). За столом много ели (особенно отменно получились пироги с патокой и запечённое с овощами мясо), пили солодовый виски и бренди, смеялись. Ровена наложила чары на стоящие в углу инструменты, которые теперь непрерывно наигрывали разные мелодии. Теперь же она вспоминала, что они уже сделали, чтобы как можно лучше обеспечить жизнь своих первых преемников.  
  
– Мы создали гостиные и спальни для учеников – каждый такую, как ему нравится. Создали гербы школы и факультетов, – она осмотрела стены, на каждой из которых висели огромные полотнища. – Как вы думаете, насколько скромно было на гербы вынести наши анимагические формы?  
И все четверо звонко засмеялись. Ровена продолжила вспоминать, словно помечая выполенные дела в видимом только ей списке.  
  
– Ещё мы создали библиотеку из того, что сами накопили за всю жизнь, этот Зал, кухню, классы для занятий, Астрономическую башню, совятню, а ещё посадили чудесный лес, – она взглянула на Хельгу.  
  
– Да, мне кажется, что совсем скоро его населит не один волшебный народ, и Хогвартс приютит не только учеников, но и лесных существ. Думаю, что его магия будет очень притягательна для многих.  
  
– А я создал классы для занятий зельеварением и собрал столько ингредиентов, сколько смог. Всё-таки важная наука, – улыбнулся Салазар.  
  
– Я купил несколько мётел для школы. Думаю, они пригодятся, – дополнил Годрик.  
  
После они выпили ещё по кубку, и братья пригласили сестёр на медленный танец – Салазар Хельгу, а Годрик Ровену. Танцы всегда доставляли им много радости, и сейчас молодые волшебники то начинали громко смеяться, то перешёптываться о чём-то на ушко.  
  
Сейчас они были одни в огромном замке, который мог вместить в себя несколько сотен человек, но им не было скучно. Им никогда не было скучно в обществе друг друга, которым они могли бы наслаждаться вечно. Музыка сменилась на более быструю и задорную, пары поменялись, лихо отплясывая по всему Залу.  
  
Когда все устали от танцев, Ровена переместила стулья в центр Зала, а Годрик превратил их в чудесно мягкие большие перины, на которых можно было отдохнуть. Все четверо подошли и улеглись на них, устремив взоры на заколдованный потолок. Была почти ночь, и с потолка ярко светила Луна, виднелись и далёкие созвездия. Братья и сёстры медленно переводили дух. На Годрика внезапно нахлынули воспоминания.  
  
– Помните, мы так же любили отдыхать в детстве после наших игр или занятий магией? Мне почему-то сейчас вспомнилось, как через четыре года после моего рождения появились на свет Хельга и Ровена – такие непохожие, даже я иногда забывал, что вы родные сёстры, но люблю вас и сейчас одинаково сильно. Ровена, сколько я её помню, ходила везде с книгами и свитками, а Хельга вечно возилась с растениями и животными во дворе или в лесу. А ещё через два года появился Салазар. Мой младший брат, никогда не забуду, когда впервые увидел тебя. Вечный друг и соратник по шуткам над сёстрами. И вот скоро тебе исполнится восемнадцать лет. Просто не верится.  
  
Теперь Салазар, Хельга и Ровена приподнялись на перинах, опираясь на локти и внимательно слушая Годрика. Он редко пускался в воспоминания, и ещё реже открыто признавал свои чувства к брату и сёстрам.  
  
– Надо будет до начала осени съездить в гости к матери и отцу, я соскучилась, – вставила Хельга.  
  
Годрик продолжил.  
  
– Помните, как забавно из нас вырывалась стихийная магия? Как мы то поджигали, то затапливали дом? То летали вокруг дома, держась за руки, то весь дом обрастал растениями? И как мы потом овладевали каждый своим искусством… А как впервые превратились в животных? И как мы придумали нашим анимагическим формам клички, чтобы свободно говорить о них в присутствии других? Гриффиндор, Слизерин, Хаффлпафф и Рэйвенкло – ведь неплохо звучит, а? И животные росли, увеличивались вместе с нами. Иногда я думаю, что было бы, если бы не то пророчество, которое сулило двум братьям и двум сёстрам стать величайшими волшебниками и вместе шагнуть в историю? Стали бы мы так усердно трудиться, постигая глубины магии, и развивать свои таланты? Стали бы мы всё делать вместе? Разошлись бы наши пути или были едины, как теперь?  
  
– Знаете, виновато ли в этом пророчество или нет, мне нравится чувствовать связь между нами. Временами мне кажется, что я даже способен увидеть её, – ответил Салазар, глядя на своих родных.  
  
– Интересно, а что станет со школой после нашего ухода? – спросила Ровена. – Как мы обеспечим распределение по факультетам в соответствии с теми качествами, которые нам особенно интересны в учениках? Ведь понятно, что они будут разными настолько, насколько разные мы с вами.  
  
Все задумались над сложным вопросом, Годрик в задумчивости потёр лоб. Через минуту он восклинул и сорвал с головы шляпу.  
  
– У меня возникла идея! Давайте зачаруем эту шляпу, вложив в неё знания о качествах, которые мы ценим в будущих учениках, и она каждый год будет распределять их, как только они наденут её. Для этого нужна сильная магия, которая должна сохраняться веками, поэтому предлагаю объединить силы.  
  
Перины отъехали в стороны, и вот они вчётвером уже стоят в центре Зала вокруг лежащей на полу шляпы.  
  
– Для начала предлагаю защитить её от любого магического и немагического воздействия, чтобы её невозможно было уничтожить. В том числе и от наших четырёх стихий…  
  
Взявшись за руки, все четверо начали произносить заклинание на латыни.  
  
– _Туери прони, резистере игнис, резистере агуа, резистере терра, резистере кэли. Туери прони, резистере игнис, резистере агуа, резистере терра, резистере кэли. Туери прони,_ _резистере игнис, резистере агуа, резистере терра, резистере кэли. Туери прони, резистере игнис, резистере агуа, резистере терра, резистере кэли._  
  
– Теперь нужно заклинание крови. Салазар, ты особенно хорош в этой области, – усмехнулся брату Годрик, создавая из воздуха серебряный кинжал.  
  
Салазар хмыкнул.  
  
– Сейчас мы все вместе произнесём заклинание, после чего каждый порежет свою левую руку этим кинжалом, и, держа шляпу, капнет внутрь несколько капель своей крови, после чего назовёт так важные ему качества учеников. После чего мы оживим шляпу.  
  
– _Экспоненцио сангуинем._  
  
Первым резать руку решил Годрик. Взяв шляпу в руки и пролив внутрь алую струйку крови, он заговорил.  
  
– Повелеваю принимать на факультет Годрика Гриффиндора храбрых сердцем, обладающих благородством и честью.  
  
Шляпа осветилась мягким алым сиянием с золотистыми прожилками, напомнившими вены, по которым храбрые сердца прогоняют кровь.  
  
Дальше шла очередь Ровены. Пролив свою кровь, она высказала свои пожелания.  
  
– Повелеваю принимать на факультет Ровены Рэйвенкло умных и мудрых, способных к творчеству и остроумию.  
  
На этот раз шляпа осветилась синим цветом с бронзоватыми прожилками, похожими на клетки шахматной доски.  
  
Теперь настал черёд Хельги.  
  
– Повелеваю принимать на факультет Хельги Хаффлпафф тех, кто честен, верен и упорен в труде.  
  
Шляпа засияла жёлтым, и на этот раз чёрные прожилки напоминали ветки дерева, расходящиеся от ствола.  
  
Последним должен был доверить свои знания шляпе Салазар. Полоснув кинжалом по руке, он пролил свою кровь в шляпу и заговорил.  
  
– Повелеваю принимать на факультет Салазара Слизерина тех, кто хитёр, решителен, находчив, и чья кровь так же чиста, как текущая в моих жилах.  
  
Теперь шляпа охватилась зелёным сиянием, а серебристые прожилки были похожи на множество ползущих змей.  
  
– _Аниматум прони!_ – воскликнула великолепная четвёрка.  
  
В этот момент шляпа поднялась в воздух в пространстве круга, в последний раз осветилась ослепительным белым светом и мягко опустилась на пол. В Шляпе появилась прорезь, напоминающая человеческий рот.  
  
– Приветствую вас, Создатели, – заговорила Шляпа. – Клянусь отныне и вовеки чтить и блюсти ваши приказы, распределяя всех учеников по факультетам.  
  
Годрик поднял шляпу и отнёс её к столу, за которым они недавно ужинали. Брат и сёстры наблюдали за ним. Когда старший брат обернулся, они заметили, что он выхватил из ножен меч и мчится к ним.  
  
***  
  
Лицо Годрика исказилось, он кричал во весь голос, обращаясь к Салазару.  
  
– Как ты смеешь требовать такое от будущих учеников! Ты просто спятил!  
  
Хельга мгновенно встала между братьями, преграждая путь мечу.  
  
– Когда ты сказал, что поговоришь с ним, я себе представляла это немного по-другому! – воскликнула Ровена, пытаясь повиснуть на руке Годрика. Но он не унимался.  
  
– Родители воспитывали нас в духе равенства. Понимаешь? Равенства! Мужчин и женщин, магов и маглов, детей, рождённых от тех или других. И сейчас ты готов разрушить это?  
  
– Я не сумел повлиять на ваше решение, но свой выбор я сделал! – крикнул юноша. – Грязная кровь не будет осквернять мой факультет!  
  
– Откуда в тебе столько лицемерия? – прорычал Годрик, всё ещё сдерживаемый сёстрами.  
  
– Это не лицемерие, это осторожность! Никому нельзя доверять, кроме самых близких! А с каждым твоим словом я разуверяюсь и в этом!  
  
– Щенок! – Годрик распалялся всё больше. – Ровена, Хельга, отойдите! Этот разговор касается только нас двоих!  
  
Девушки отступили в сторону и начали настороженно наблюдать. Теперь братья двигались по кругу, Салазар – плавно и неспешно, точно скользя по полу, а Годрик резко и размашисто, будто готовясь к прыжку.  
  
– Посмотрим, что твой кусок железа сделает против моей магии! – сказал Салазар, прошипел какое-то слово, и через мгновение массивный кулон, висевший на его груди, раскрылся, выпуская под напором струю воды. Маг мгновенно взял воду под свой контроль, удерживая её перед собой в воздухе. Годрик начал атаку, но Салазар мгновенно превратил воду в множество струй-хлыстов, которые попытались обвиться вокруг меча и Годрика. Но он успешно отбивал атаки каждого из них, закручиваясь вокруг себя словно вихрь.  
  
– Этот меч, Салазар, вбирает в себя всё, что может его закалить. Поэтому любое твоё заклинание не имеет смысла, моё оружие от этого только становится сильнее!  
  
– Пойми, брат, я не хочу причинять тебе вред, хотя мог бы приказать воде затопить всего тебя изнутри! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты извинился и перестал вмешиваться в мои дела, что делаешь, якобы на правах старшего!  
  
– Запомни, такого никогда не будет! Я не буду просить у тебя прощения! – воскликнул Годрик, сверкнув глазами и продолжая отбивать атаки воды. – Ты попираешь основы магии и совершаешь величайшее преступление против неё!  
  
– Даже если и так, мне нет до этого дела! – Салазар всё больше впадал в ярость, а голос его всё больше походил на шипение. Теперь он обратил часть воды в заострённые ледяные колья и взмахом руки отправил их в сторону брата, а другую часть превратил в огромный щит, который завис перед ним в воздухе.  
  
В этот момент Годрик начертил в воздухе мечом знак, и с конца его сорвалась струя огня, которая создала стену, преградив путь кольям и растопив их. Было видно, что ему стоило большого труда удерживать стену, потому что он пропустил магию не через руки, а сквозь меч.  
  
Две стены – водная и огненная, начали двигаться друг к другу, направляемые смотревшими друг на друга со злостью братьями. Внезапно Годрик вскрикнул, глядя на свои ладони, сжимавшие меч. Оружие раскалилось до такой степени, что сильно обожгло ему руки. Сам меч был защищён от огня, но только не тот, кто заставил его пропускать стихию через себя.  
  
– Нет! Хватит! – крикнула Ровена, произвела руками движение в воздухе и заключила Годрика и Салазара в воздушые сферы из крутящихся потоков воздуха. Стены испарились, потому что хозяева потеряли с ними связь.  
  
– Отстань от нас! – прокричал Салазар. – Теперь эта битва продлится до конца!  
  
Годрик отбросил меч, сверкнувший рубинами в свете свечей, в сторону.  
  
Секунда – и на месте Годрика уже стоит величественный лев, размахивая хвостом и припадая на передние лапы. На месте Салазара появилась ничем не уступавшая льву по величине огромная змея, раскрывающая пасть и разглядывавшая теперь соперника, покачивая головой. Мгновение – и лев с чудовищным рёвом накинулся на змею, отбросив её лапами почти к выходу из зала. Но Слизерин не был намерен сдаваться, он быстро подполз к Гриффиндору и попытался вонзить в него острые зубы. Лев поднялся на задние лапы, взмах – и на теле змеи зазияли следы от когтей, закапала кровь. От этого Слизерин ещё больше рассвирипел, прополз между лап Гриффиндора и, обвив мощное туловище, попытался напасть на него сзади и укусить.  
  
В этот же миг из-под земли появились огромные цепкие ростки и растащили спорщиков по сторонам. Хельга стояла на коленях, касаясь каменного пола обеими руками, и останавливала битву по-своему.  
  
На месте животных снова появились юноши – Годрик лежал на боку, обдувая свои ладони, а Салазар лежал поодаль на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, нога кровоточила.  
  
– Вы что, вознамерились убить друг друга? – кричала бледная Хельга. – Вы же братья, опомнитесь! К чему были все эти разговоры о семье и единстве, если никто не может друг другу уступить, понять, просто поговорить, наконец?!  
  
– Боюсь, что с этого момента мы больше не семья, – сказал Салазар, который, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. – Простите, сёстры, но я больше не намерен здесь оставаться. А для тебя, любитель грязной крови, и таких же, как ты, я оставил в замке особый подарок!  
  
Салазар почти минуту смотрел на Годрика глазами, в которых полыхала ненависть, потом взметнул полами разорванной мантии и стремительно вышел из Зала. Хельга выбежала сразу за ним.  
  
Ровена подошла к Годрику и помогла ему подняться. Ладони его были сильно обожжены, распухли и покраснели.  
  
– Знаешь, я почти уверена, что в подземельях есть настой бадьяна, должно помочь.  
  
Ровена призвала пузырёк с зельем и начала обрабатывать раны.  
  
– Я не думал, что всё так обернётся. От всей души надеюсь, что этот Зал никогда больше не станет полем боя и раздора. И надо будет продумать новый способ для выхода магии, этот слишком небезопасен.  
  
– Ожоги почти исчезли, но могут остаться шрамы.  
  
Брат обнял сестру и начал нежно поглаживать её по волосам.  
  
– Вот увидишь, мальчишка ещё вернётся.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что это не так! Его гордыня не меньше твоей! – с укором сказала стоящая в дверях Хельга, которая уже успела вернуться. – Я звала его, но он успел уйти!.. Я… я бы смогла остановить его, уговорить, хоть что-нибудь сделать!  
Хельга упала на колени и начала рыдать, не сумев сдержать себя.  
  
– Всё никогда не будет так, как прежде!  
  
  
Неизвестно, поддерживал ли Салазар связь со своими сёстрами. Огромные ростки исчезли из Большого Зала, от ожогов на руках Годрика остались только шрамы, в Хогвартс приехали первые ученики, но мир никогда не был прежним для Основателей. Их вынужденное хрупкое согласие и попытки не вспоминать о брате не излечила даже радость от преподавания. Потому что боль от разрыва настолько сильной связи преследует до конца жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый в жизни фанфик. Идея написания возникла после очередного прочтения всех семи книг подряд.  
> Латынь я изучала давно, поэтому заклинания переведены с помощью переводчика.


End file.
